A Cat's Life
by dartboi
Summary: What happens when Turkey turns Japan and Greece into cats? Click her to find out a please review.


Here's another longer story that you all will like hopefully and please check out all my other Hetalia stories Ive wrote.

A Cat's Life.

Greece sat lying against a pillar yawning.

Japan sat next to him and looked at him "Why are you so nonchalant about things, I mean you are a country after all." He said looking at him.

Greece stayed quite for a minute then looked at him "I like living like a cat, no responsibility's, free as a bird, and can pee wherever I want" he said looking at the sky.

Japan blinked then looked up at the sky "Yes I agree that would be most relaxing" he said then cringing.

Greece blinked at him "What?" he asked. Japan smiled "I don't understand how you westerns can look at the sky and not go blind" he said smiling.

Greece laughed at the comment. Turkey walked up to them holding his hands behind his back and smirking.

"Kunichiwa" Japan said blinking. Greece completely ignored his existence.

Turkey smirked "Hey Japan and Greece mind giving me your land hmm?" he asked smiling.

Greece looked at him "You're the last person I would give up my lands and heritage to" he said growling.

Greece pulled out a strange looking gun from his jacket and looked at him "Now calm down you wanted to live a cat's life right" he asked smiling evily.

Japan stood up and reached for the gun to stop him. Turkey pulled away "Japan im warning you, I like you and I don't wanna have to" he said frowning.

Japan sighed "Hand over the gun now" he said his face not changing holding out his hand.

Turkey smirked and put it on his hand but pulled the trigger as a brown ray flew from the gun hitting Japan. "Japan!" Greece yelled standing up.

Japan looked up, Turkey was much taller and everything was in black and white, he was a…cat.

Turkey laughed loudly until Greece punched him across the jaw.

Turkey had his back turned for a while rubbing his jaw then quickly turned and shot him making Greece become a cat.

(Since on Catalia we never saw Greece's cat form ill describe it to my best ability.)

Greece was a brown cat white on the front of his paws. He had a little cape on the back of his neck.

Greece looked around a bit shocked. "Well now im off to take your lands" Turkey said walking off.

Japan started panicking and ran at Turkey and lunged to him a dug his claws into his thigh making Turkey yell.

Greece followed throw and ran up and knocked the gun out of his hands by biting his hand.

Greece tried to pull the trigger which was hard with no thumbs.

Turkey started flailing and fell to the ground holding his ass.

Japan rolled away before he got squashed. Greece was able to pulled the trigger making it hit Turkey.

Turkey turned into a brown cat but a white front face.

His paws were black. Japan tackled the cat and hissed "Turn us back to normal or else!" he yelled.

Turkey blinked "Ugh yeah about that…there's no change back button" he said slowly.

Greece just sat down and began to go to sleep.

Japan smacked Turkey on the head hard "You'll find a way to turn us back or so help me Buddha!" he hissed then looked at Greece.

He walked over to Greece "Why are you sleeping?" he asked confused.

Greece rolled onto his back "Can't you see Japan I have the perfect chance to live the life I want, im perfectly happy being a cat" he said purring.

Japan blinked "Ok but can't you help us be back to being humans?" he asked blinking.

Greece looked at his friend "How we are cats Japan, we can't do anything about this Japan" he said sighing.

Turkey stood up "Well there is a way" he said cleaning his paws. Japan looked at him and tackled him "How!" he yelled as Greece played with his tail.

Turkey blinked "Well we would need to get to my house" he said then looked at Greece "What's the closet country?" he asked.

Greece looked up "Italy" he said blinking. Japan held his head "I like Italy but he isn't very smart" he said sighing.

Turkey sighed "The only choice we got" he said walking off Japan following.

Japan looked back at Greece "Cmon" he called back.

Greece stood up and shook his head "No this is my dream and im staying" he said stubbornly.

Japan growled he could be so stubborn sometimes.

Japan sighed "What about your country, your people, and your friends." he asked.

Greece yawned "Well they would want me to be happy and like this I am, you guys can go be humans and with all those worries but im happy how I am" he said sitting down.

Japan sighed and walked over then blinked "Hey look a bird!" he yelled making Greece turn.

"What I don't see a bir-"he said before being knocked out by Japan with a swift hit to the head.

Japan sighed and out Greece on his back and huffed, he was one fat cat. Japan sighed "Cmon lets go to Italy's" he said walking off.

Within an hour they were at Italy's house were he was sitting on the porch with Germany.

Japan walked up but was instantly glomped by Italy "Vee Kitty!" he yelled.

"Ow Italy let go your hurting me!" he yelled.

Italy blinked at the cat then screamed and hid behind Germany.

"Germany the cat is possessed by bad pasta!" he yelled.

"Vait Italy, that sounds like Japan." He said blinking.

"Yes it's me, Greece, and Turkey!" he yelled. Italy blinked and fainted.

Germany sighed, why was he his ally again. Germany sighed and got down on his knees "Ok how did you two turn in cats" he asked sighing.

"Mr. Phantom over there turned us into cats then we turned him into one." Japan said sighing.

Germany shook his head "Vhat do you want me to do about it?" he said closing his eyes. "Can you take us to Turkey's house so he can turn as back to normal" he said sighing. Germany blinked "Fine and you see this is why you are my ally because when you screw u

p I help" he said proving his point from Japans question yesterday.

Japan rolled his cat eyes "This is the first time you baboon" he said. Italy sat up and picked up Greece who by then was waking up.

Japan looked at Greece "Are you coming?" he asked. Greece cuddled up to Italy "No Italy will take care of me" he said pouting.

Italy screamed and ran inside "Romano get the holy water!" he yelled.

Germany sighed "This isn't good, his term of holy water is sewage water" he said.

Japan sighed "Don't worry in 3 2 1…" and when he said one Greece came flying through the door and hid behind Japan "Save me he's lost his mind!" he yelled.

Italy and Romano came out holding a bucket of water.

Germany stood up and made both of them stop "Now now go dump that on America ok?" he said calmly.

Romano went to dump it on him only for Italy to stop him.

Spain came out and grabbed Romano by the ear "Bad Romano! Torturing cats and people time for a spanking! ~" he yelled dragging him back in.

Italy was already gone to dump the sewage on America.

Germany sighed and walked off to Turkey's house "Come on now" he called back as Japan, Turkey, and Greece followed.

After an hour or so they got to Turkeys house. "Oh crap I think the door is locked "Turkey said shaking his head. Germany didn't listen and kicked the door down.

"W-what hell man that's my door!" he yelled.

Germany looked at him "I saved you the trouble of getting a key" he said walking in. Turkey came in "The antidote should be on the kitchen table" he said walking over to it.

There were 3 viles on the table.

Germany grabbed the vile and gave it to Japan who then turned into a human.

"Ow that hurt my back" he said stretching.

Germany gave Greece some who was a bit reluctant. Japan looked at Turkey "Ya know he would make an excellent pet." He said with an evil smile.

"Wait what? You better give the antidote you potato asshole!" he yelled.

Japan gave the other vile to Greece "Here in case you want to be a cat again" he said smiling.

Greece smiled and put it in my pocket.

Turkey jumped at Greece who dodged making Turkey jump into his marble countertop and fall backwards.

Germany looked at him "If we paint him black we can pass him off as China's missing cat." He said smirking.

Japan shrugged "Or just put him in some ink." He said.

Greece picked him up and dipped him into an ink jar then pulled him out "Eh he looks good enough, cmon let's get to Japan's house." He said walking out the door.

In an hour or so they arrived at Chinas house holding a cat that was knocked out and ink covered.

China blinked "This not seem like my cat" he said narrowing his eyes.

Germany blinked "Ugh yes it is" he said blinking.

China shrugged and handed him the money and closed the door taking the cat.

Japan, Greece, and Germany walked off smirking.

Within a few seconds China started yelling and scream "Holy shit this cat possessed, Damn you Germany!" he yelled making Germany laugh.

Greece yawned "Well im going to be a cat bye" he said walking off.

Germany looked at Japan "Wanna go get drunk" he asked.

Japan shook his head and walked away as America ran down the street in sewage screaming.

Germany shook his head and sighed.

Review please lol.


End file.
